Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 2: The Stampede (with a Crossover).
Here is Dcolemanh's second TUGS/The Lion King parody. Cast *Hank (TT) as Young Simba *Shamus (TT) as Zazu *Top Hat as Mufasa *Johnny Cuba as Scar Special Guests For The Stampede *Pongo as Rabbit *Thomas O' Malley as Tigger *Stu Pickles as Shan Yu's Father *Tommy as Mowgli *Theodore, Hank, George, and Foduck as The Vultures *Buzz Lightyear as Diego *Aladdin as Manny *Princess Jasmine as Ellie *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Characters *Mama Robotnik as Madame Medusa *Dr. Robotnik as Mr. Snoops *Tom and Jerry as Tiger and Kipper *The Disney Characters as The Valliant Cast *Dr. Bad Boon as Captain Hook *MeeMee as Wendy Darling *AiAi as Peter Pan *Peter Perfect as Kenai *The Wacky Races Characters as The Brother Bear Cast Transcript *(a stampede approaches Rheneas, who gasps) *Thomas O' Malley: Look out! We're under attack! (flees with Pongo, who follows while Hank takes off) *Stu Pickles: That's the signal! (runs. Theodore, Hank, George, and Foduck scream and flee) *Thomas: Let's get out of here! (Tommy flees) *James: Get me wrong. Gangway. (Buzz Lightyear follows, including Buzz Lightyear, Aladdin, and Princess Jasmine) *The Cartoon Network Characters: Run away! Retreat! Run for your life! (Jasper and Horace run) *Mama Robotnik: Quick, this way. *Dr. Robotnik: Yes. *Shamus: Oh, look, Top Hat. The herd is on the move. *Top Hat: Well... *Diesel 10: Top Hat, quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Hank is down there. *Top Hat: (realizes) Hank? *(meanwhile, Hank is running with the others as fast as he can, while Tom and Jerry jump ahead to stay ahead of the stampede, until Hank climbs on a branch) *Eddy: Get ready, guys. Because here we go. (the Eds climb up to the top) *Edd: I hope Hank won't get seriously injured. *Ed: I hope he doesn't. *Eddy: Yes, but, go, go, go! *Hank: Stanley, help me! (Shamus looks down and sees Hank on the tree) *Shamus: Your father is on the way. Hold on. *Hank: Hurry! (Top Hat and Johnny Cuba arrive) *Shamus: There, there. On that tree. *Top Hat: (sees this in shock) Hold on, Hank. (one of the animals hits the branch, causing Hank to yelp in surprise) Don't worry, son. I'm coming. (rushes in) *Shamus: Oh, Johnny Cuba. This is awful. What can we do? What can we do? (gets an idea) I've got it. I'll go back for help. I'll tell them what to do. (Johnny Cuba whacks Shamus in the face and knocks Shamus out, cold) *(as Top Hat goes into the herd to find Hank and gets hit by one of the animals, that hits him, another animal hits the tree so hard that Hank screams in fear and flies through the air when Top Hat catches him pulls him to safety. As an animal knocks Hank out of the way, Top Hat saves and brings his son to safety, only to be caught and pulled away) *Hank: Dad! (worried about his father, gulps. Top Hat jumps in the air and starts climbing upward to the top, bringing his coaches and caboose with him. Hank smiles, then climbs upward) *Top Hat: Johnny Cuba! (trying to climb up) Brother... Help me. (Johnny Cuba grabs Top Hat's hands, causing James to cry out in pain) *Johnny Cuba: Long live the King. End of the line, brother. (throws Top Hat into the stampede) *MeeMee: (gasps) AiAi! *AiAi: Oh no! *Peter Perfect: I say. Top Hat is falling down. (Top Hat just has to scream in terror and falls down into the stampede, getting badly injured) *Hank: (Luke Skywalker's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Dcolemanh